Problems of Clairvoyants and Vampires
by Diamonds and Bones
Summary: Jo Dead (Yes that's her name) can see ghosts. But that get's her into trouble and hence she's in a reform school. Just when she thought life couldn't get any worse, her class is sent on a school trip to, you guessed it, Volterra, Italy. Now she has to deal with, insane vampires, MORE ghosts, and cages.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

I hate buses.

Not because they're smelly or practically held up by hope and paint. But they're old. And old things, mean dead people. Just my luck, a small girl and an old man died here. The girl's sort of hanging, sort of climbing upside down on the roof of the school bus, and I can see the large block object that cut off her air supply. It's lodged in her throat. Her skin's pale white and slightly blue (something you get when you choke to death) and the man's banging his head in the center of the aisle. His nose keeps breaking, but repairs immediately only to be broken again. I'm guessing he's trying to commit suicide (try dying while dead), and not just crazy.

If you hadn't noticed, I see ghosts. I have seen them ever since I was born. I used to talk to them and complete whatever they wanted so they could return to… wherever. But that got me into trouble, and that's the reason why I'm in a bus—with a group of troubled girls.

Yeah, so I got into a few problems, but it wasn't my fault. Completing ghost deeds really isn't easy. I once had to go on a bus and travel from Rochester, New York (where I live) to Albany, which didn't turn out well since halfway across Syracuse, I didn't have enough bus fare and I got kicked off. And my mom wasn't exactly happy when she got a phone call from a random dude's phone I borrowed.

And there was another time, where I had to reunite a dead dog to a ghost girl named Cindy. Apparently, digging up a dog from a pet cemetery (I can't believe they have those) is bad and I got fined. And with the last accident, I'm dealing with two years in reform school (a.k.a A prison for 12 and 13 year olds) for accidently setting off a canon.

**(A note for clairvoyants like me. **And yes, I know what **Clairvoyants **means, I'm weird not stupid.**) **If you have to go to Fort Hamilton for a school field trip, do not listen to the crazy soldier with an axe in his head and /or go near the canon. He is extremely persuasive and me being 10 (11, but who cares) at the time, set off the canon. It wasn't our bus, but I STILL got suspended and sent to this reform school.

That was a year ago, and being at a reform school, let me tell you, Reform schools are death camps. Literally. The reform school I'm in is in Slaughterville, Texas (Lovely name, right?) located in the middle of the desert and hopelessness.

It used to be a boy's reform school, but that got shut down when a nurse started giving lethal injections. She managed to kill twenty people, one being a Chiwawa named Bubbles, before she was gunned down by policemen in the middle of the lunchroom. It was then opened back up for a girl's reform school a year later, probably because it was so cheap that it just made sense to do so (I swear adults are crazy). Nobody, really knows this (Ah-hem the students) but I have the benefit of being enlightened by all the dead people. Including the nurse.

Imagine trying to eat some FU soup, while a bloody, holed-up nurse keeps attempting to give you a lethal injection (Impossible, since ghost can't touch you or me, but still extremely annoying). And then having to deal with the other 19 extremely hormonal and dead boys and an insane Chiwawa, and even the most strong willed person would be wanting a lethal injection.

Not only has that happened during my time in reform school, but also the ghost charities are over. It's pretty hard completing ghost's wishes when you are in the middle of nowhere and behind bars. In addition, I can't kill the dead nurse lady no matter how many of those dead boys keep pestering me about that; they'll just have to DEAL with it.

But the MAIN reason the charity stopped is because the better I behave the faster I leave that place. AND it has paid off, despite all of those sleepless hours with ghosts moaning in my ear for favors in the middle of the night, I HAVE been able to get some results from my great behavior.

Great results actually.

Right now, I was chosen (because of my excellent behavior, may I add) along with 20 other students to a field trip to Volterra, Italy.

I glance out the window, and see the reform camp with the crazy nurse lady, the dead boys, and the mad Chiwawa shrink away.

My only complaint about Italy is that it's old, and old means a lot of death.

**A/N I hope I didn't write this too bad. Anyways, if anybody is reading this then THANK YOU! …And maybe can you leave a little review?… I don't know. I'll be quiet. : )**

**Stay awesome!  
DB**


	2. Chapter 2

From the school bus, we went to the airport, were we twenty students and four teachers boarded a cheap plane, which creaks and groans with the slightest wind. Right now, were flying across the Atlantic Ocean slowly reaching our destination to Volterra, Italy. Since I've been on this plane for about five hours, I can fairly say that:

I hate planes.

But not for the reasons you're thinking.

Although I think planes are flying metal whales that should never fly—I'm OK. The part that really irks me is that if a bird did jam the engine or there was a gas leak, the plane would have the same chance of crash landing or exploding in the middle of the air. This chance would really dictate my life as a ghost.

If the plane Crash-landed I would be condemned to roam the ground as a ghost along with the other population of dead people. But then I also have the same chance of dying in the air, where I would be isolated in an icy wilderness, left to shake planes around known as to non-clairvoyants as EXTREME turbulence.

How do I know this?

Because halfway across the Atlantic Ocean we were bombarded by about 400 dead people. Only I could see them, but everybody started to panic when the plane started shaking like crazy. I felt pretty sad, staring at all these blue oxygen-deprived ripped up people as they crowded our cheap plane and began to shake.

It must be pretty lonely for them, being in the middle of the air.

Eventually they tired out after a minute, and the plane had no more dead people floating in the sky. I had asked the one stewardess on the plane if there were any plane crashes, and she said that two planes had crashed in the middle of the ocean, and that I would be safe and don't worry, and new technology does this blah, blah, blah, blah.

After a pretty long string of don't worries the latest technology will prevent death, she finally left, and I wrote on a barf bag.

Dead people cause turbulence.

I'm sure that the next person who picks up the bag and reads this will not take it seriously. The unfortunate soul who needs to use the bag will just barf in one of humanity's greatest secrets.

"Whatcha doing?" I jump, and see a girl about the same age as me. She has a Daddy Loves Me T-shirt and pink braces on her teeth and was currently sleeping in the aisle seat next to me.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Harsh, but I've seen cuter girls in the Reform School kill people with sporks.

"Loser," she mutters kicking the seat causing a domino affect when: "What the heck, Carole!" yells a pimply girl. She turns around glaring at me.

I have no idea who these girls are: So I just glare at them.

"TURN AROUND CATHY!" yells a teacher with a megaphone, before she returns to her Suduko game.

Pimply girl doesn't move. Typical.

"How did you win this trip?" Pimply girl asks. Apparently, everybody is just so freakin' fascinated about how the girl who talked to dead animals (long story, but just a hint: I was really bored) won a trip to Volterra Italy.

"'Cause I know how to write," I growl referring to the survey each girl was given to win a trip to Volterra, Italy. It was actually pretty simple the questions being:

What's your name: Jo Dead

Parents: Janet Dead. Dad deceased.

And so on.

Apparently, the whole survey thing was a charity to let problem girls be able to visit other cultures. (As if that was the best thing to give, instead of, I don't know Education.)

After, a couple of more Jo-talks-to-dead-dog jokes, the two girls quit it when they realize that they are talking to a master at ignoring.

You know, in a cliché story this should really affect me, their rude comments I mean, but as a clairvoyant, ghost are more annoying since they can annoy me forever.

After a few more hours of watching a crazy old dead guy pace the aisle (I swear people drop like flies in the weirdest places), and the world's greatest secret being barfed into by brace girl, a ding sounds, telling me that the plane is about to land. I buckle my seat and stare out the window, already seeing the rolling Tuscan hills of Volterra, Italy.

**A/N Just to make clear, ghost can not touch people but they can create gust of wind, but they can't do it for long. That's how the ghost were able to push the plane. Sorry. If something doesn't make sense PM or write a review pointing that out and I'll try to explain it. Also, you know in the prologue I misspelled Chihuahua, I ****wrote down chiwawa. Multiple times : p So yeah… don't think it's some mutant-made up dog like my Dad thought, it's just multiple spelling errors. : D**

**Yay, now that that's cleared up, I want to thank my four reviewers and the people who favorited and alerted this story, and for anybody reading this. You guys are awesome. And continue pointing out spelling errors and other mistakes.**

**Thank you guys so much and sorry for the long author note. Also, YAY! Summer vacation. I'm homeschooled so I'm a little behind, but I know a lot of people are enjoying Summer, so YAY! Also, 4 th of July is around the corner, so if I don't post something before then, umm… HAPPY BELATED 4TH OF JULY!**

**Eastern time zone 5:23PM June 29, 2014**

**Stay awesome,**

**DB**

**EDIT: I literally want to slap myself, I can't believe I didn't copy and paste the first paragraph. Anyways, I hope it makes it clearer where she is and make the continuity flow better. **


	3. Chapter 3

The plane lands in a small private airport.

"OK class!" yells one of the teachers into her megaphone when the plane comes to a complete stop. (Why she uses it, I don't know. Ask me something about ghosts.) "I want everybody to wait in there seats until the plane has opened and…" Blah, blah, blah, precaution.

Despite the teacher and stewardess fight for dominance, one for her job one for the sake of demanding, we all get off safely. The airport where we landed in is small. There are only two other propeller planes in this small tarmac and an airport that is barely the size of a house, in the far right of the tarmac. The words, Volturi Flights is labeled on the small airport.

Volturi. The same words the survey and the small plane had. I put two and two together and guess that the mysterious charity owns all of this.

When all twenty students and four teachers leave the plane, a black tour bus rolls up right next to us. The window is rolled down, and I see a man with a huge fedora on his head that covers his eyes, and a red scarf around his neck. He reminds me of Jonathon Harker's coach driver (Literary reference foot note; The driver was Dracula). The bus driver is menacing and mysterious despite his face being covered up. He steps out of the small tour bus and stoops over us.

He holds a sign labeled: Strawberry School (And… Yes that's the reform school's name I'm in. Surprised?).

I glance around, staring at the man with the sign and the rest of the airport. Nobody is here except us.

"That's us," yells megaphone teacher (I really have to learn her name).

The man brightens up, "You are the Strawberry School group, yes."

"Yes, we are," megaphone woman, says, slightly uncomfortable. I deal with ghosts, so I don't know what she's thinking.

"Right on time, please enter the tour bus." He opens the tour bus' door, but nobody moves.

"What about are luggage?" Ask megaphone teacher.

"That will all be sent to the hotel where you will be staying," the man replies. Still holding the door.

I didn't really read the tour guide for our trip in Italy, so I'm not sure which hotel or what we are going to do. Don't think I'm lazy or anything, I just had to deal with a bunch of ghost.

In the end, the bus driver successfully convinces us to head onto the bus. Surprisingly, it's not like any other stereotypical bus as it is a combination of black leather and dark mahogany wood. The seats form a U and in the middle there is a glass table filled with snacks.

I sit in the far corner seat with some other loner girl.

The bus starts up and everyone in the room begins to talk. The girl I'm talking to (her name's Cynthia) is actually pretty nice even telling me that the megaphone teacher's name is Ms. Garbage.

Ms. Garbage suddenly uses her megaphone to yell, "Bag check!"

Everybody grumbles and I open up my pant pockets to show I'm clean. Ms. Garbage inspects all of us, yelling at Julie for bringing her knife and taking away Jane's cigarettes. She eventually reaches us and takes Cynthia's switchblade away.

After that we don't talk much and I just stare out the window watching dead people outside deciding which one died in the most gruesome way.

One ghost was eaten alive by wolves. There's no contest here. I quickly decide he wins.

After thirty minutes, the bus stops at a check area. Outside there is a flurry of people in red capes. "St. Marcus day!" the teacher explains.

We wait in the bus for a couple of minutes before the mysterious bus driver turns around and says, "No cars in the city. You will see your hostess at the Pallazzo dei Priori. Have a good day." He hands Ms. Gross a card and we all get out.

When I first get out, I'm hit by a gust of wind. I immediately shiver as I finally realize why that man had the scarf on. It must be sixty outside. Ahead of the group of people I see a huge castle which I'm guessing to be the Pallazzo dei Priori, loom over the remote city.

"Find a partner and follow me, please," yells Ms. Gross. The other teachers nod and we do just so. I partner up with Cynthia.

I must admit, Cynthia is pretty cool. She was able to steal two red capes from one of the street venders, to protect us from the cold all in 30 seconds.

Eventually, we reach the palace and the teachers usher us in through huge wooden doors. We wait for a few seconds in a dark stone room when I hear, "Hello and welcome to Volterra." A dazzling woman appears in front of us, smiling. "I'm Heidi and I'll be your tour guide."

**A/N Yay! The action is starting! Anyways, I want to thank whoever is reading this and for the people who have favorited and followed. You guys are rock!**

**Anyways, Stay Awesome,**

**DB**


End file.
